


Alex and Emmy Do the Jersey Shore

by generouslaugher



Category: Jersey Shore RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generouslaugher/pseuds/generouslaugher
Summary: This is a for me and my friend, a fictionalized account of us on a night out running into the cast of the Jersey Shore.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. The Night Begins

The club was hot. Sweaty bodies lined the walls, the bar, the dance floor. Every space was filled with people. The sweat smell permeated the air, not just from the people but from everything, a lingering musk of countless nights of the same activities over and over and over. The floor was either slippery or sticky, completely covered with old or freshly spilled drinks. This was a place you came to get wild, be noticed, and leave with a hottie. For all intents and purposes this club should have been named “Swamp” but it wasn’t. It was named Karma.

Alex and Emmy worked their way through the entrance and into the crowd. The line had taken at least an hour longer than what they had expected from talking to the locals, and the wait described was not a short one.

“Wait, tell me once again why we just signed a waiver to get into a nightclub?” Alex asked loudly. “I guess they’re filming some sort of reality TV show here tonight, something new for MTV. That’s basically all I could catch over the thumping.” Emmy shouted and Alex nodded as if she had understood, but Emmy honestly couldn’t be sure she heard a thing. This place was already crazy, and as bodies pushed through the door it only seemed to be getting crazier.

They made their way to the bar. This wasn’t the place to order a PBR or a Highlife like the pair would have normally, so they both ordered a gin and tonic, and scooched their way to an area that wasn’t too far from the action but far enough that they could at least attempt to hear each other a little better. It was an area slightly outside of the club that had some nice little couches, perfect for conversation (even if it seemed more like an area for smokers).

“Wow so we might be on TV tonight? That sucks.” said Alex immediately as they found a small couch to squeeze their butts onto. “Why does that suck?” asked Emmy.  
“Well obviously I’m a goblin made of trash, so this” Alex gestured to her entire body, “plastered all over the TVs of MILLIONS of people isn’t really my idea of a good time.” Alex spat this at Emmy with as much self-deprecating sass as she could muster.  
“I’m positive with all the people in this club, we aren’t really at risk of being on television. Besides, it will be pretty easy to spot the TV cameras in this place since they have bright ass lights with them everywhere they go. I’m not too worried. Honestly I’m pretty excited to see all the action go down. If they’re filming in a place like this, I can only imagine what kinds of crazy shit is going to happen on this show. Oh, and yeah, obviously you’re not a goblin or whatever. Also that.”

A nightclub was not the typical scene for Alex and Emmy. They were from Madison, Wisconsin and their typical place was a divey bar with at least 5 craft beers on tap. A dark, decently crowded place, but not stuffed, a jukebox they could almost completely monopolize, and enough hipsters with plaid shirts, tiny beanies, and mustaches to ogle their eyes at for hours. Karma was almost completely foreign to them, but seeing as they found themselves on the Jersey Shore at the end of a work conference, they thought they’d ask the locals what people in their 20s typically do on weekends in the area. It became immediately apparent they hadn’t packed the right attire for the situation they found themselves in, but each of them managed to cobble together some sort of outfit that showed off their “best assets”.

A commotion started near the entrance of the club. They correctly assumed the “stars” of this new show had arrived. “Oh my god they’re here!” said Alex, letting a little more enthusiasm slip than she had meant to, “Let’s go snoop!”

The girls made their way back around to the bar. The film crew and cast were on the opposite side of the bar, joyously downing shots. Alex and Emmy positioned themselves in a spot they were sure the cameras wouldn’t notice them, and they ordered themselves another round. “Fuck it,” said Emmy, “I’m getting us Tequila. Let’s just fucking do the damn thing.” She turned herself towards the bartender who had just started to walk away, “Hey bartender! Add on two shots of tequila!” The bartender brought them their shots, and their second round, and the girls looked at each other with fire and excitement in their eyes, and without saying a single thing they knew. Tonight would be a wild night they would never, ever forget.


	2. The Dance Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Emmy make their way to the dance floor

“Huh,” said Alex, gazing over at the reality show cast. “Huh what?” asked Emmy curiously.  
“They’re all so….” Alex trailed off, in thought for the right words to express what she was trying to say. Emmy continued for her, “So what? So tan? So manicured? So well-ironed? So... Italian?”  
“No,” continued Alex, “I was gonna say short. They’re all so short.”  
“Huh,” said Emmy. Alex was right, the tallest of the girls was probably the same height as Emmy, around 5’ 6”, which is pretty average, and none of the guys could have been any taller than 5’ 10/11”. But what they lacked in height they made up for in muscles and sex appeal.

They ordered another round of shots after they finished their second drinks. Might as well get the party started they thought, and the lack of beverage meant they were less likely to spill anything if they did end up getting bumped into, which seemed more than likely.

“Let’s go dance!” Alex shouted as the music shifted to a slightly faster paced song and things started to really heat up on the dance floor.

They made their way over to the floor and started to move to the club music that boomed through their entire body. The alcohol washed away any reservations the two would have had about letting themselves go on the dance floor (not that it took that much alcohol to do that anyways). They moved their bodies to the rhythm, trying to keep from being too crazy and bumping everyone else on the floor. But just as they were getting into the swing of things the beat dropped and everyone around them started jumping. They looked at each other and immediately joined in. At first things were smooth sailing, but after about 10 seconds of jumping Emmy landed funny and her ankle (those goddamn rolly ankles) and it rolled completely sideways. She body-slammed the man next to her and almost fell to the floor when he caught her and lifted her back up with ease.

Emmy’s eyes immediately connected with the dark brown eyes of the man still holding her shoulders for stability. “Are you alright?” he shouted at her through the booming of the bass. He leaned in closer to shout this and she could smell the mix of cologne and musk from his neck. The mesmerizing cocktail of scents (and probably the cocktails in her stomach) left her speechless for a brief moment, as she continued to stare into his sweet baby browns.

“Hey, hello? I said are you alright!?” He shouted this at her with slightly more concern.  
“Yes, sorry, I’m fine! Thank you!” she shouted this at him and smiled. She took in his entire appearance. He was around 5’ 10”, darkly tanned, muscles for days, and he had a hairstyle that she could only think to describe as… tall and straight? She could tell it took a lot of effort, and a lot of hair gel whatever he called it. She then noticed he was faintly illuminated by the glow of a light behind him, and it was then that she realized he was a cast-member of the show.

They were still standing facing each other when the music slowed down a touch. “Hey you wanna dance?” He asked her. She didn’t know why, she hated dancing with men she didn’t really know, but something about him made her nervously say, “Uh, yeah sure!”

She glanced over at Alex whose face was agape with eyes that said “What are you doing?!” and a smile that said “Holy shit get it girl!”  
His hands moved from her shoulders down to her waist. Her hands didn’t know what to do so she put them up around his neck. He pulled her closer into his body, letting his hips lead her hips to the rhythm of the music. He leaned his head down low towards hers. She tried to hide the nervousness at not knowing what she was doing, and she was hoping she was doing a good job.  
He moved his mouth closer to her ear. “Relax,” he said. Great, she thought, not playing it cool at all. She decided, in an effort to not let him see her face, to turn around at that moment and just let her butt do the talking. Men had always said she had a great butt. She didn’t know why, to her it didn’t really have a shape, but it was large so maybe for men that’s all it takes.  
They continued like this for a while. She could feel the eyes of his castmates and the cameras on her, which made her all the more nervous, but something about him felt comfortable without even knowing him. The way his hands felt on her body was sexy, and yet also comforting. The warmth of his body, although she was starting to sweat, wasn’t a bad touch either.  
Alex had found another group of girls very close to Emmy to dance with so she could keep an eye on Emmy, and every time Emmy looked over she would make a face that said “Oh my god, yes, get it girl!”

“Would you like to join me and my friends over at our table? We have bottle service it’s pretty dope” he said as he turned her around to face him.  
“Um, yeah I mean I can’t turn that down I guess. Can my friend come too?” Emmy gestured to Alex who was bouncing around with her newly found group of girls.  
“Yeah, of course,” he said back to her in a New England accent, which Emmy had always been lowkey obsessed with. “She’s hella cute. I'm sure my dudes will be more than ok with her joining us.”

With that she grabbed Alex, and told her what was up. “Oh my god, he said I’m cute? Does he have eyes?” Alex said this while smiling and blushing at the compliment.  
“Yes he has eyes, you idiot, and he also has free alcohol, so are you in?” asked Emmy, pleading with her eyes for Alex to not leave her alone with the whole cast of this show.  
Alex thought for a second, but after a short time she said “Ah fuck it, TV needs more people like us nowadays anyways. Let's get FAMOUS!”  
And with that they followed the tall-haired man (who Emmy had forgotten to ask his name… whoops) over to the roped off area with security guards and plenty of cameras. And alcohol (thank god because she was going to need it).


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls start to meet the cast.

“You ladies want a drink?” said the tall haired man, as they entered the private area.  
“Yeah, of course,” said Alex, barely waiting for him to finish the question before she stomped over to ice buckets filled with alcohol and mixers. The tall-haired man looked over at Emmy and smiled with wide eyes. Emmy gave him a shrug, laughed, and followed her friend towards the booze, but just then the tall-haired man grabbed her arm, “Hey, before this gets weird, what’s your name?” he asked. Fuck, she thought to herself, how did I forget AGAIN to fucking ask his name?  
“Emmy,” she told him, “What about you?”  
“You can call me Pauly, but my closest associates refer to me as DJ Pauly D.”  
Oh wow, Emmy thought to herself. This guy is a DJ. She thought about all the “DJs” she had met back home and started to seriously question her own taste in men.

It was that moment that Emmy noticed the others in the group. The tallest girl watched as they entered the scene. She had long dark hair with blonde highlights, and eyes that seemed to see everything, which made Emmy slightly intimidated but certain that she was the one she’d probably like best if they ever got to know one another.

A very tiny girl, with the biggest hair poof Emmy had ever seen on top of her head and a bright orange tan, was dancing in a way that made it clear that she had had a substantial amount of alcohol already. As suddenly as she noticed her the girl was up on the table gyrating and woo-ing.  
Alex turned to Emmy and said “Holy shit that girl is nuts. I wanna be her friend.”  
“Snooks be careful!” shouted the least muscly member of the group. He also appeared to be the youngest, least tan, and most genuinely concerned for the safety of the tiny girl up on the table. She flung herself around for another 10 seconds before losing her balance, and the pale, young man concerned for her safety stabilized her and helped her down.  
“OH MY GOD I BET EVERYONE JUST SAW MY KOOKAH!” shouted the tiny girl, and she was not wrong. 

It seemed Alex and Emmy had joined the group at a good moment as the cast seemed to be settling down for a bit of a break. Alex sat first and as Emmy went to sit down Pauly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in so they were sitting very close together. She wasn’t used to this kind of attention, and maybe in a different situation she would have acted differently, but she was already pretty buzzed, and she didn’t hate the feeling of his body against hers so she just went with it.

“So what’s the deal with you two?” said the man sitting on the other side of Alex. He had a smug expression on his face, like he was sure he was the hottest piece of ass in this entire club. Alex could tell the question was loaded and he was basically saying “I see my friend is with your friend, and now I’m going to make you mine”.  
“We’re here on a business trip,” replied Alex curtly. She wasn’t having any of his juice-head BS.  
“Oh nice, maybe I could show you my business later if you’re interested,” Alex looked at him after he said this, mouth agape, and with that he gave her a sly wink. “You know what they call me back home?” At this point Alex couldn’t be shocked by anything that came out of this man’s mouth.  
“I don’t know, what?” she said with a complete lack of enthusiasm for the inevitable answer that would make her want to puke.  
“They call me the Situation,” after these words he proceeded to lift up his shirt, “look at this situation,” and with that he gestured towards his abs. He had at least 10 ab muscles, which Alex didn’t even think was possible. “You don’t just have to look, you can also touch,” he added with the douchiest grin he could muster. After that Alex stood up and moved over by the girl with the dark hair and blonde highlights. She thought to herself, I don’t even care if this girl wants to talk to me, I need to get away from this creep.  
“The Situation” turned to Emmy and Pauly with an expression of pure shock. He was clearly not used to rejection.  
Emmy turned to Pauly. “Is this guy fucking serious?” she asked him, incredulously.  
“Oh, most definitely,” said Pauly with a nod.

“Hi my name is Alex,” Alex said to the girl as she took her new seat.  
“I’m JWoww, but you can call me Jenny. I see Mike was pulling out his situation for you. Not a fan?” she said with a laugh.  
“Absolutely not,” said Alex immediately. “Does that shit actually work?”  
“Surprisingly yes,” said Jenny. “I punched that motherfucker in the face two nights ago because he wouldn’t bring me home from the club when I was sick. Stole a girl from Vinny over there,” she gestured to the younger looking guy who was now getting another drink with the tiny girl, “right after Vinny had been making out with her for like 20 minutes, and then refused to leave with me. Fuck that guy.” and with that Alex and Jenny cheersed.

“Explain all these people to me, I’m super curious,” said Alex to JWoww.  
“Ok so over here we got Snickers and Vin,” she gestured to the tiny girl and the young man. “Snooki took a little while to warm up, but honestly I’d die for that bitch so don’t fuck with her. Vinny is the youngest in the house, and obviously not much of a guido but he’s definitely not one to fuck with either.” Alex wasn’t sure what guido meant, but she was pretty sure she could figure it out looking at the differences between him and all of the other muscled up well ironed guys sitting around the booth.  
She then pointed to two people sitting at the edge of the couch, not particularly interacting with the group very much, involved in a conversation that seemed slightly heated. “Over here we have Ron and Sammi. They’re kind of a new couple and honestly they’re getting pretty fucking boring. Last night they went home after being out for like an hour.”  
“Damn, that’s unfortunate,” said Alex, “that Ron guy is super hot, I’d totally be into him if he wasn’t already spoken for.” Just then Ron’s eyes flitted up to meet Alex’s, and after they connected for a good few seconds he returned his attention to Sammi.  
“Hey are you sure those two are in a couple?” Alex asked JWoww.  
“Yeah, I mean, they said they had sex last night so I think it’s pretty official now”  
Fuck Alex thought to herself. That eye contact had felt so intense, but maybe she was just imagining things.  
“I’m getting another drink, do you want one?” JWoww asked Alex. She wasn’t sure if she and JWoww were friends, but with Emmy occupied, and Alex not wanting to ruin anything her friend had going on, she thought might as well stick around with this chick.  
They scooched their way across the group over to the alcohol, and on the way Alex noticed JWoww staring at Emmy and Pauly. Damn, is Jenny jealous? Alex thought to herself. Shit maybe there’s history there, and Jenny doesn’t really seem like she fucks around. I should clear the air just to make sure.  
As Jenny started to pour herself a drink Alex leaned in and asked “Hey, I don’t want to seem presumptuous, but like… is there anything between you and Pauly? I just don’t want any trouble for my friend.”  
JWoww looked at Alex, she looked shocked at first and then sad. “No,” she replied, “so me and Pauly kind of hooked up a few nights ago, but… I have a boyfriend and now I’m kind of regretting the whole thing. I guess I still like the kid, but I’m feeling sort of shit about cheating like that.”  
“Damn,” said Alex, “I didn’t mean to bring up any weird stuff, just wanted to watch out for my friend. I hope this isn’t weird now,”  
“Nah,” said JWoww, “don’t worry about it, we’re cool,” and with that Alex followed Jenny back to where they had been sitting.


	4. Things Heat Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's make it spicy

Emmy watched as Alex sat back down with the dark haired girl. Thank god, she thought to herself. She had felt bad when Mike “The Situation” had been such a tool to Alex and she moved, but it looked like she had found someone to hang out with so it worked out ok. Pauly kept his hand on Emmy, not in a possessive way, but in a wanting way. She could feel the electricity of attraction in his touch. Maybe it was magnified by her own inner wants.

Vinny and Snooki sat down with the rest of the group.  
“How many of you guys saw my kookah?!” Shouted Snooki as she fell onto the couch laughing and almost falling onto Ronnie and spilling half of her drink on the floor.  
“Everyone babes” said Jenny with a smile but also a sigh. She leaned over to Alex and said quietly, “I am not nearly drunk enough to be enjoying that mess tonight. Do you want to go get a couple shots of tequila?”  
“Fuck yeah,” said Alex, and they both got up and started to make their way towards the bar.  
At the same time Ronnie got up and said “Hey guys, I’m going to the bathroom, I think Shnooks over here spilled half a bottle of cranberry juice into my sneakers. Gonna make sure they’re still white.” He followed behind Jenny and Alex as they made their way back into the main club area.

“Hey Jenny,” shouted Alex from behind JWoww, the music was getting louder as they made their way farther into the club, “where’s the bathroom in this place? Since I’m up I might as well get that out of the way”  
“It’s just over there,” Jenny pointed to an area close by and off to their left, “I’ll meet you at the bar with the shots!” Jenny moved off to the right towards the bar and Alex made a hard left immediately, completely bumping into Ronnie, who she hadn’t seen follow her from the table.  
“OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY!” She screamed immediately. Then after realizing who she had completely body slammed, she started to blush, remembering the moment she was sure they had shared a few minutes earlier.  
“No worries,” he laughed “Shnooks has been slamming into me all night, this barely even registered on the club collision scale.” Alex was still mortified and turned completely red as she laughed, which was a typical reaction for her when she felt uncomfortable.  
“Um… sorry I was headed to the bathroom, were you also headed that way?” Alex managed to get out between giggles and wiping her eyes.  
“Yeah, yeah I was um, I was also going to the bathroom. After you,” he gestured for her to go first.  
“Ohoohohoho what a gentleman!” Alex said in a mediocre British accent. They both stared at each other for a second and Alex, who was sure she had just embarrassed herself for life (since this was all of course GOING TO BE ON TV), half walked/half ran to the bathroom.

As Alex washed her hands she stared at herself in the mirror. “Hey. You. You dumb slut. Look at yourself. You got this. Don’t be a fucking dumbass anymore ok? Ok, sweet, awesome, thanks. Good talk.” she laughed to herself as she grabbed a couple of paper towels and then heard a giggle from a stall and realized she had not been alone.  
“Whelp, guess I already fucked that up didn’t I. Oh well,” she said, and she made her way out of the bathroom. She started to head towards the bar until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Ronnie. She had just assumed he was back at the table since there were no cameras near the bathrooms as she went through the door.  
“Listen,” said Ron, his eyes completely serious, the way he was speaking made her sure he had limited time to get out what he wanted to say. “I didn’t come here with the intentions of getting a girlfriend, and I can honestly see things going the distance with Sam, but,” he seemed to be searching for the right words to say, “when I saw you sitting next to Jenny… I don’t know, something inside me said I just… I had to try,” and in that moment, without any warning, he grabbed Alex’s face and pulled it down to meet his lips.  
Alex was so stunned she didn’t know what to do, so she just gave in. The kiss didn’t last long, but the feeling it left inside Alex was something she had never experienced.  
After they were done, he planted a quick kiss on her lips once more, and made his way back into the crowd. The cameras seemed to find him then and she saw them follow him back to where the rest of the cast was sitting.  
“What. The. Fuck.” Alex said aloud, face still stunned, to absolutely no one in particular. After her limbs seemed to be able to function once again she made her way up to the bar, where Jenny had been clearly waiting for a bit because she was scanning the crowd as she walked up beside her.  
“I was just about to take both of these without you. What, did you have to take a dump or something?” said Jenny with a smirk as Alex reached for her shot.  
“Oh, um…” she thought for a second about telling Jenny about the kiss, but something in her told her it might be better to keep this information to herself, “I just needed a second to cool off is all”  
“Well it must not have worked” Jenny replied immediately, “because I’m not sure I’ve ever seen someone more red in my life. Anyways,” she grabbed her shot and raised it up, “cheers!”  
They took their shots and made their way back to the group. Alex couldn’t have been more glad for the extra alcohol now coursing through her body. If things like this keep happening, thought Alex, this is going to be a long fucking night. At that thought, she took out her phone and checked the time. It was 1:00. She wasn’t sure what time clubs in Jersey closed, but bartime in Wisconsin was 2am, and it was once in a blue moon she even made it out that long. “Ah shit,” she whispered to herself, as she realized this night wasn’t even close to being over.

Alex and Jenny rejoined the group. Mike had moved off somewhere else so Alex happily took her place next to Emmy again, and Jenny plopped down between her and Vinny who was now trying to keep Snooki from running off and simultaneously falling asleep. Alex leaned over to Emmy.  
“You are not going to fucking believe was just happened. I can’t tell you right now, but it’s fucking insane. How are things with your man over here?”  
Emmy tried to lean over so Pauly was as much out of earshot as possible (which wasn’t easy seeing as he was basically glued to her) “Oh my god Alex, I don’t know what’s gotten into me. He’s a DJ,”  
“Ew,” said Alex.  
“Dude, I fucking know, ok, but like… there’s something about him. I’m fucking into him.”  
“Well damn girl,” Alex said with an approving smile, “who cares if he’s a DJ, we’re not even going to be here after tomorrow.”  
“Exactly,” said Emmy. And with that, she took a deep breath and turned back to Pauly. DJ or not, he was hot, and she was definitely going to do whatever she could with the time she had.

“So uh, what do you guys do anyways?” asked Pauly, as Emmy turned back towards him.  
“Oh, well we just opened a coffee shop back home and the parent company of our supplier was having a huge convention in the area with vendors from all over the country and guest speakers and education and like… you know boring business type stuff. So yeah,”  
“Oh wow that’s pretty dope that you guys do your own business thing. As a DJ I am also self employed,” he said with a grin, “so I know what it’s like to be on your own in business like that. It’s scary at first but totally worth it in the end.”  
Damn, Emmy thought to herself, this guy doesn’t really seem like just another dumb DJ. Maybe she shouldn’t have judged him too quickly.  
Pauly reached over and brushed the hair off of Emmy’s cheek. “Hey so I don’t wanna give you the wrong idea here, but I’m not looking for anything serious.”  
“Oh, uh, yeah that’s fine, Alex and I are actually just here through this weekend for our trip and then it’s back home to Wisconsin. So… same?” His hand had lingered on her cheek, which had made Emmy blush slightly.  
“Perfect,” said Pauly, and with that he leaned in. He paused for a second, staring into Emmy’s eyes. She felt his warm breath on her lips. She waited, desperate for the moment their lips would connect. Once he saw the desire in her eyes he pulled her face into his and they began to kiss. His hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck, his other hand wandered down her back to her waist, and with that hand he pulled her in closer.  
The kissing got hot immediately. The alcohol was definitely in full effect, and when that happened Emmy had roughly zero inhibitions about what she wanted. She felt his lips with hers, strong and soft at the same time, their tongues sliding in and out between them as quickly as the beat of the music still thumping throughout the club.

“Yo Pauly!” came a shout from across the group. Pauly split his face from hers. Emmy, with her eyes still closed, leaned forward, her lips still desperately searching for his, and when they couldn’t find them she opened her eyes.  
Pauly was smiling, his lips shiny with fresh saliva, and a little lip gloss.  
“What do you want you chooch?!” shouted Pauly back to Vinny.  
“Snooks is down for the count,” Vinny said, gesturing towards a small pile of human, clearly about to pass out in the booth, “so I think we’re gonna head back to the house. You down?”  
Pauly turned back to Emmy, “hey so, do you maybe want to take this back to the house? We could get down to things a little more privately, if you know what i’m saying”  
“I mean, after that I honestly don’t know how I could refuse” and she meant it. That had probably been the hottest makeout session of her life. She hadn’t had that many makeout sessions in her life anyways, especially not in public, and clearly NEVER on a national television program, but at this point there was no going back. She was all in, and was absolutely ready for Pauly’s D.  
“Yeah buddy!” Pauly yelled, and they all got up and headed for the door.


End file.
